Presagios
by Tomoe-99
Summary: El corazon me martillea fuertemente, tan fuerte, que temo que alguien mas pueda escucharlo. De un solo sorbo vacio completamente mi copa y salgo del lugar, notando algunas miradas sobre mi.Viene una tormenta.
1. Cap 1

**-"Presagios"-**

**Cáp. 1.**

Oh... Santo cielo...

El cielo. El cielo presagia algo malo... Probablemente hoy será un mal día...

Lo reconozco de inmediato cuando lo veo.

Lo reconozco por su cabello y alas. Casi, completamente antinaturales, así es. Alas y cabello tan negro como la oscuridad que ha derramado por las calles oscuras del

Makai.

Nunca fue como lo había imaginado, en absolutamente nada.

Nunca, ni una sola vez en mis mas oscuros pensamientos, me describí a este youkai de rostro suave y cabello tan negro como la noche misma... Que a simple vista

parece tan frágil que es un asombro que pueda ser mi compañero de armas... Asesino y Ladrón...

Él está sentado calladamente en la mesa, mirando fijo, sin mirar, dentro de una copa. Y, a diferencia de las demás bestias de la taberna, ni siquiera levanta la vista

cuando entro.

Me detengo sólo un momento, luego me siento en la mesa ocupada por él. Aún así, incluso ahora no me mira.

... Probablemente hoy será un mal día... Me repito inconcientemente.

Pido sake frío, porque no tengo apetito. Y porque me siento repentinamente, desesperadamente confundido. Quizá un trago calme mis nervios.

-"Youko..."

Me sobresalto ente el sonido de su varonil y baja voz, y lo miro sin comprender por un momento, como si lo viera por primera vez. Luego, lentamente sacudo la cabeza,

provocando que mis plateados cabellos se agiten en un vai-ven elegante y seductor, me llevo una suave mano hasta la sien, como si apartara los pensamientos, como

quien espanta una polilla.

Y decido hablar.

-"El cielo esta a...". -Me callo, para que molestarlo por tonterías? De todos modos no me hará caso, él no es dado a creer en presagios y simplemente se bufara y me

llamara por su usual Kistune no baka

Alza el rostro para mirarme, mas no dice nada... Sus ojos son fieros y atrapados, como aquellos de un gran felino feroz. Ojos entornados como mares de oscuridad

fundida; apáticos, calmos, flemáticos... Aunque listos para consumir en llamas a cualquiera lo suficientemente necio para adentrarse en sus profundidades.

Ah... K'su! No puedo estar confundido. No ahora, no después de todo este tiempo, después de haber llegado hasta aquí con él.

Y mucho menos por un tonto presagio...

**N/A:**

Holas!

Pues xq me dieron ganas de hacer un fic con mí amado Kuro...

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludes.

Tomoe.


	2. Cap 2

**"Presagios"**

**Cap 2.**

Llevo nuevamente la copa casi vacia hacia mis labios y bebo, sintiéndo un fuerte desasosiego.

No habla, yo tampoco... Me imagino que tiene mucho en que pensar. Despues de todo le gusta tener todo bajo control, todo meticulosamente planeado, que ningun detalle se le escape. Y yo no lo interrumpo.

... Gracias a eso, siempre logramos nuestro objetivo...

Él Hurga en su pantalon para sacar unas monedas, que arroja sobre la mesa junto a su comida sin terminar. Ahora de pie, me observa por un instante antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar con una gracia silenciosa e inconsiente hacia la puerta.

Faltan solo cinco horas para nuestro gran asalto, esta vez iremos por el espejo...

... Nada puede salir mal...

_... Aun que probablemente, hoy sea un mal dia... _

Che!

El corazon me martillea fuertemente, tan fuerte, que temo que alguien mas pueda escucharlo.

De un solo sorbo vacio completamente mi copa y salgo del lugar, notando algunas miradas sobre mi.

Viene una tormenta.

Una brisa fría me roza el cabello contra la cara, y puedo oler la lluvia en el viento mientras camino despacio por la húmeda mañana del Makai. Nubes, color gris y ceniza, corren ocultando la cara del sol matutino, y las calles oscuras brillan mojadas por un aguacero anterior.

Mis pensamientos están atontados por el cielo. No puedo hacer que la idea de que hoy sea un mal dia salga de mi cabeza...

"Adonde te dirijes Youko?"

Mis pensamientos son traídos de un tirón al presente por ese seco susurro, viniendo de la rama de un magnifico arbol, en la oscuridad del bosque que se extiende ante mí En que carajo momento llege al bosque?... y el corazón se me congela en el pecho al oírlo

Ah...

Es él. Está aquí... perdido en las sombras del grueso follaje de un prominente arbol, delante de mí...

... Y si mi idea pudiese ser realidad? No seria mejor decirte? Posponer un dia mas nuestro asalto? Pero... no...

De repente estas delante de mi, a mi lado, tu rostro tan cerca al mio que nuestros alientos se mesclan. Mi mano derecha recorre tu torso libremente esquivando avilmente las correas, mientras la otra se pasea tierna y delicadamente por tu mejilla, tu menton, tus labios. Y no puedo evitar tocarlos, sentirlos... Deposito en ellos un calido beso, algo inocente, simplemente el roze de nuestro labios.

Cortas el roce, estamos cerca a nuestra secreta guarida. Comienzas a caminar delante mio, y yo te sigo, te seguiria hasta el fin del mundo y todo unicamente por estar a tu lado.

El camino, aunque corto, es silencioso...

El viento sopla, frío y húmedo. El trueno retumba en la distancia, aunque la lluvia no cae.

Tu cabello se mueve armoniosamente gracias al viento y a tu caminar, cojido en su coleta alta caen como sedas negras, finas, delicadas... hermoso... Simplemente hermoso.

Hemos llegado, nos adentramos sin preocupasion.

Oh... Ahí esta nuevamente, esa molesta idea, ese tonto presagio...

Te dirijes al futon, donde te dejas caer, como por inercia y me miras fijamente, tus ojos deslumbran con un brillo poco habitual en ellos.

Eres un dios en un cuerpo apenas humanos, lo sabias?

Me acerco a tu sensualmente, camino lentamente, como un gran cazador que asecha a su presa. Llego hasta tu lado y te beso, exigente y avivamente, mostrandote lo mejor de mi repertorio, dejo tus labios para recorrer tu barbilla pasando a besar tu cuello, degustando tu delicada piel, hasta llegar a tu oído, en el cual, mi lengua curiosa se introduce, con la intención clara de hacerte cosquillas, te escucho resoplar y apretar una de mis manos... Si, se que no son mucho de tu agrado, pero realmente eso no me importa. Soy un Youko egoista... Regreso a tus labios con otro camino de besos, los atrapo rápidamente y paso al otro lado de tu cuello.

"Sera algo grandioso... y muy peligroso, estas seguro que todo estara para esta tarde?". - Te comento, ahora besando tu clavícula, de aquí a allá... y tu cuerpo se estremece a mi tacto, a mis besos, por más que lo quieras negar.

"Todo esta bien, Youko". -Respondes distraidamente, mientras que bajo por tu pecho, acercándome a uno de tus pezones.

"Ah...". - Susurro y sonrió, eso ya lo imaginaba. Subo a tus labios, besándolos cortamente, pero sin separarme de ellos.

Ahora beso juguetonamente tu rostro. De pronto mis labios recorren la piel de tu pecho, lentamente, haciéndote estremecer. Volteo a mirarte y muerdes tu labio un poco para evitar gemir... Aun en semejantes circustancias, consideras que es mejor ser amo de tu silencio que esclavo de tus palabras...

Tratas de contener un gemido cuando desasiendome de esas correas, atrapo uno de tus pezones en mis labios, mordiéndolo un poco. Atendiendo al otro pezón. Así que juego con ese pezón entre mis labios, tú llevas un par de dedos a tu boca y los muerdes. Bajo solo un poco más, por tu tersa y suave piel, besando juguetonamente cada centímetro de ella .

"Kurama...". -Gimes, llamandome por mi nombre, tu voz ronca, distante y entrecortada, tomándome del costado y atrayéndome hacia ti.

Por reflejo doy un respigno, tu voz... Imagine escucharla tan entrecortada como la de un moribundo, y tan ronca y distante como la de un terrible espectro -"Hai?". -Contesto con innegable temor.

Besas mi cuello inmediatamente, tus dedos se enredan en mi cabello. Mas yo me he congelado... El desasosiego y temor me han invadido totalmente, y tu notas mi cambio.

"Que te ocurre Kurama?". -Me preguntas al momento de soltarme, mientra yo libre de tus brazos me incorporo del futon, hasta quedar sentado dandote la espalda.

"Nandemonai...". -Te contesto, puedo sentir tu mirada dura en mi, se que no me crees... Demasiado tiempo juntos? Demasiado tiempo para leerme sin ningun problema... - "Solo pensaba en lo mucho que te amo... Y en que no podria vivir sin ti...". -Se que no te gusta estos momentos, pero, que diablos puedo yo hacer! No siempre puedo ser un youko frio, calculador y sangre fria, tambien tengo mis sentimientos...

Tomas una de mis manos, y la halas, invitandote a mirarte. Cosa que sin duda alguna obedesco.

Tus labios firmemente cerrados, pero en tu mirar se delata una gran dejo de ternura. Recorres con tu mano el perfil de mi nariz.

Te amo tanto, youkai! Sueto mi mano de tu agarre, y la llevo a mi cuello. No hay duda, quiero que asi sea. Me retiro el medallon y te lo ofresco. Me miras enigmaticamente, sin tomarlo.

"Es tuyo... Quiero que lo lleves tu...". -Mis palabras parecen convencerte, me sonries... Por Inari! Tu sonrisa es tan escasa y hermosa y solo para mi! Te sientas, brindandome tu cuello.

Mientras te lo anudo, me dices algo, tu tono de voz suena serio, mas serio de lo usual.

"Prometeme que nunca te expondras por mi..." . -Murmuras suave y seriamente.

Dudo contestarte, no podria evitarlo. Solo contigo me he abierto y entregado totalemente, seria una idiotez no arriesgarme por ti...

"Vamos Kurama, solo prometeme, que pasa lo que pase... Tu seguiras...".

Me vuelves a repetir suavemente, esta vez estamos frente a frente, tu mirada penetrante y casi suplicante como nunca antesen mis ojos. Y ante tal suplica no puedo negarme.

Lo sabes, sabes, que no puedo negarte nada, y por eso tomas injusta ventaja sobre mi.

"Te lo prometo...". -Te susurro, y sonrio.

... Porque se que siempre estaras bien, a mi lado... Nunca te ocurrira nada.

"Te amo, Kitsune no baka".

Lo se, yo tambien te amo Kuronoe.

**N/A:**

Tengo el proximo capitulo ya hecho y es el final. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

Ay, por dios que ironica es la vida, no les parece?

Saludes y un besho.

Tomoe.


End file.
